1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing and in particular to sport jackets that are worn to represent various entities, such as sport teams and schools.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there are many jackets designs. In particular for sporting jackets associated with professional basketball, baseball and football teams, such as the National Basketball Association (NBA), it is common to have patches of various types permanently attached to the jacket. These patches have, for example, the name and emblem for the team and are sewed to the shoulders, chest and back of the jacket. There are many teams in each sport and many sports, especially when one considers all the school teams, all the amateur teams and all the professional teams. The result is that the manufacture of sports jackets for teams is a very custom manufacturing endeavor with few economies of scale. Buyers of a team customized jacket, generally would only wear that jacket in association with the events related to the manner in which the jacket has been customized. For example, suppose the jacket was customized to represent the Los Angeles Lakers NBA team. Then the user of the jacket would be unlikely to want to use the jacket to go to a Los Angeles RAMs National Football League game. So in the present state of the art, the buyer not only pays more for the jacket, because of inefficient economies of scale for the manufacturer, but also the customer has a limited venue for use. Of course, compounding the economy of scale problem is the sheer number of sizes and styles that must be manufactured to accommodate everyone's size and taste. These latter problems are common to all clothing and are not addressed by the present invention. In any event, the overall impact is that the price of such jackets presently is relatively high.